


Descendant

by Wolveshowlatnight



Series: Pele [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Series, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pele protects not only her islands, but her people, too. Though, sometimes all she can do is damage control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendant

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my first language ~~and I am still looking for a beta~~ , so I got PhoenixWytch to look over it *squee*. (I know, I am late, but there have been ... issues, let's put it that way. Any remaining mistakes are mine and courtesy of me being too stupid to follow corrections v.v (you can still hunt and shoot them, if you want).The same goes for the punctuation.

She isn’t very happy lately. Her sister Namaka is trying to pick a fight again, not very successful, but annoying nonetheless and her people start to become wary. Too many high waves, too many floods to be natural. Of course, the surfers are happy, the geophysicists on the other hand . . . not so much.

Sometimes she misses the days, when these tiny humans didn’t question what happened around them. When they were too busy with surviving to wonder at the how and the why.

She’s so busy countering a seaquake, courtesy of Namaka, of course, that she almost misses the birth of her descendant. ‘Almost’ being the operative word here. There is another incident, so she can’t stay long. It is enough, though, to bless the newborn.

When she goes back later, she is almost giddy with joy. And how couldn’t she? Her votary is there, too, and he is holding her descendant, positively _smitten_ with her. There is finally time for her to acknowledge her descendant officially, although she mopes a little, that her votary isn’t old enough for her to claim yet.

 

Since the beginning there have been unspoken rules between her and her sister regarding their quarrel. No attacks during Holy Times, no direct harm to their humans, no dragging in of associates, no harming of associates.

So when her sister attempts to murder her little girl, she is furious. And whatever Namaka might claim, she knows, that’s exactly what happened. There is an uneasy feeling, when she remembers the time before her descendant's birth, the floods and seaquakes, how the other goddess ceased her attacks afterwards. But water under the bridge and all, there is no gain in dwelling on that.

She is occupied with a few underwater volcanoes, which should be inactive, but aren’t, so she isn’t there to prevent the ‘accident’. Only the sudden, scared prayer of her votary alerts her, it is too late, though, to avert Namakas attack. All she can do is disturb the waves and currents to save her. There is retribution to come she swears, no one messes with her humans and it is obviously time to remind her beloved sister of that.

 

It is nice to watch her humans grow up over the years, especially after she has her sister sufficiently cowed. Namaka hasn’t shown herself since her murder attempt seven years ago and she isn’t sad about that.

Her descendant has healed nicely, her favorite is back and her votary is recovering slowly too. They aren’t out of the woods, but that is human life for you and she is positive that they will get through what is about to come.

They aren’t alone anymore. They have each other. They are all on her soil. And she will not lose them.


End file.
